


Four Times Obi-Wan Needed Something Fixed (And One Time Anakin Needed Something)

by xeniaraven



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cockblocking, Handyman Anakin Skywalker, I don't know how to properly tag switch so have both, Kinda crack but like only in the slightest of ways, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Switching, Tenant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, author lies it's probably more crack than she will admit, author truly regrets nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi never breaks things in his apartment. He would hate to be known as a bad tenant. But when his AC breaks and tall, tan, handsome Anakin Skywalker walks through the side door, what is he going to do?Enter: handyman shenanigans, Qui-Gon as a landlord, other miscellaneous comedy mixed with smut, and two "just get married already" idiots.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	Four Times Obi-Wan Needed Something Fixed (And One Time Anakin Needed Something)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Tomicaleto](https://tomicaleto.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this for me!! This was a dumb idea that started when something in my own apartment broke and then the discord server just added to the fire. I thank them for their wonderful ideas and being enablers.

**ONE**

Breaking things was _never_ part of Obi-Wan’s routine. He only ever wanted to be a good tenant: someone who was a quiet upstairs neighbor and never needed to text his landlord about anything. In fact, he wanted to be such a good tenant he refrained from _anything_ that could cause his neighbors any sort of distress. 

He wore fuzzy socks around the apartment to quiet the padding of his feet while walking. No sex in his apartment to keep his neighbors from having to go through the torture of hearing two men above them going at it. He _never_ cooked at his place to ensure he wouldn’t A) set a fire alarm off or B) make the complex smell disgusting. And most certainly he only ever listened to movies or music with his headphones in. 

But it was the middle of July, and as he was laying in bed, already too hot from having to keep his apartment at 78 so that his electric bill wasn’t too high, when he heard his AC suddenly sputter to a stop. Throwing his hands over every vent in the house and even cranking his thermostat all the way down the 65 told him the truth: the AC was broken. 

What was he going to do?

Well, he did what he did with most things, and just decided somehow, in his wildest imagination, that if he simply didn’t open any doors or windows, and snuck out the front door for work super quickly, the cool air would be trapped inside forever. 

That worked for about half a day. 

After three days of lying in a pool of his own disgusting sweat, and taking so many cold showers he was certain his downstairs neighbors thought he was crazy, he finally texted his landlord. 

_Hey Qui-Gon. Look. I don’t know how but I’m pretty sure my AC is malfunctioning? Can you send someone to come take a look at it? No rush. I’ll be fine._

He waited at least 4 hours before his phone finally pinged in his pocket, pulling him from the makeshift paper fan he was using to find some sort of relief from the stuffy, humid air. 

_Ya... I’ll send A over tomorrow evenin... That cool with you? No pun intended._

_Absolutely! Thank you again for getting someone so quickly._

As promised, Obi-Wan heard a knock on his door right at dinner time. He was just about to sit down and enjoy the takeout he picked up on the way from work, but of course, all good things must be interrupted at the worst timing. 

“Maintenance!” 

“Coming!”

Obi-Wan opened the door to the entire six feet of who had to be the handyman straight out of heaven. Dirty blonde hair, or maybe just dirty from the day of work, far too tight white T-shirt that he swore was going to rip at any second, ripped jeans with enough paint stains to create a portrait with, and a tool belt slung low across his hips. 

“So… can I come in?” He asked, finally coercing Obi-Wan out of his trance. 

“Oh yes. Absolutely. My apologies.”

“What seems to be- oh yeah AC out. I can already feel it,” Anakin laughed, setting his toolbox down on Obi-Wan’s kitchen counter. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop staring. _Where in the hell did Qui Gon get his handymen?_ he thought to himself, watching Anakin, slightly hunched over his toolbox and pulling out a few key things. 

“I’ve gotta check a few wires inside here, but then I’ll mostly be outside. Cool with you? No pun intended.”

“Yeah, yeah. Super fine. I’ll just be eating dinner.”

“Name’s Anakin so yell if you need something. And, can I…” Anakin pointed to a fortune cookie sitting on the table. 

“Oh, sure. They always give me double silverware and cookies. Must think I’m taken or something.”

“Someone like you?’ Anakin said, ripping open the plastic surrounding it in one small movement. “I’d be surprised you’re single too.”

Obi-Wan gulped. Hard. Felt the nerves race through his body every second he stood planted to the spot just next to the doorway. He watched as Anakin cracked a corner of the fortune cookie off, bringing it up to his mouth to eat. Suddenly he very much wanted to be that fortune cookie, or to at _least_ wipe the smug grin that came afterwards from his face. 

“In times of trouble you find the strength to speak,” Anakin mumbled out around his cookie. “Damn these sayings get weirder every time I eat one of these.”

Obi-Wan smiled, nodding his head curtly and coming over to the table to eat. He felt his blush run straight from the middle of his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears, and it wasn’t from the lack of cool air either. He was getting a little more hot and bothered elsewhere too, and he could _guarantee_ the AC being fixed wasn’t going to fix that. 

“Gosh, it is hot, do you mind-” Anakin started, looking over at Obi-Wan from where he was checking the thermostat for some reason Obi-Wan couldn’t understand. 

“Do I mind-”

“Great. Thanks,” Anakin interrupted, not even really waiting for permission. 

Obi-Wan almost dropped his fork out of his hand as Anakin used one hand to grab under his shirt, lifting it over his head in one fluid movement. The tan skin sitting underneath was enough to be on the cover of _Men’s Health,_ not that Obi-Wan read it or anything. Most certainly not that he stared at it while in the checkout line for his groceries either. 

“Thanks man. I don’t know how you can stand it up here!”

“It’s uh, it’s been frustratingly hard.”

“I can imagine,” Anakin sighed out, lifting his arms above his head to stretch out a bit. 

The curl of his back muscles drew Obi-Wan’s attention straight to them. He was still hungry, but suddenly he really wasn’t hungry for food anymore. It had been _ages_ since he’d seen a man even close to shirtless, and here he was, following the curve of Anakin’s back as each muscle flexed itself until it fell behind the jeans that were slung entirely too low on his hip bones. Obi-Wan knew the second he turned around he would see- yup: a defined V line that must have taken years to get. 

“Anyways, I’m gonna go check the unit outside. I shouldn’t need anything but if the world comes to an end or you need something else just yell out the window. I’m sure I’ll hear you.”

With a few new tools tucked neatly into his toolbelt Anakin walked back out the door, footsteps so loud they echoed off the walls as he made his way downstairs and outside. Obi-Wan ate his dinner as fast as physically possible, almost to the point of having a stomach ache. He needed a cold shower, desperately, but he wasn’t about to waste this Chinese food either. 

Finally, cold water running down his back, shocking him back into reality, he was able to calm himself down. _Anakin is here to fix the AC unit and leave. That’s all,_ he kept reasoning with himself. Heart rate slowed and erection finally gone, Obi-Wan really wanted the cold water off his skin. He was sure to catch a cold if he kept standing in this water any longer. 

As he stepped out he cursed himself for forgetting a change of clothes. Anakin was still outside so it was safe to walk to his bedroom. Just as he decided to walk out of the bathroom he opened the door to see Anakin, only a few feet down, opening the door that went to the stairwell outside. 

And he was wearing nothing but a towel

That was only being held up by willpower and the bunch of fabric in his fist. 

They both stared at each other far too long, neither one wanting to say much of anything to the sight. Anakin’s forehead had a smear of grease across it, clearly from wiping his forehead of the beads of sweat that had formed. His chest had a sheen to it from working out in the heat, and Obi-Wan only wondered what he looked like with the trails of water running down his shoulder. 

He wanted to fuck this man in an instant but also run away and hide in his closet. Making up his mind as to which was the better option was far more difficult. 

Anakin cleared his throat before speaking. “AC should be fixed and kicking on here any second. I’ll be heading out unless you need anything else?”

“Nope,” Obi-Wan croaked out, the ending being higher-pitched than he would have liked. “I think I’m good.”

“Awesome. Just text Qui-Gon if you need something else fixed. Tell him I was good, too? I’m his new guy and I really don’t wanna lose this job.”

“You were good. Great. Fantastic,” Obi-Wan said, not even entirely worried if his AC unit didn’t turn on again. 

“Thanks! Don’t go breaking more things on me,” Anakin laughed as he grabbed his shirt and toolbox. “See you later!”

The door came to a click and Obi-Wan heard his AC churn, the sound of moving air filling into this too-hot apartment, and now suddenly too-empty apartment as well. 

**TWO**

_Qui-Gon. Shower’s broke. Send Anakin?_

Obi-Wan waited anxiously for Qui-Gon to respond. It had only been about a month but hey, Obi-Wan could be a good tenant while also claiming that things were just breaking left and right in his apartment. That was totally normal. Things break _constantly,_ Obi-Wan kept reasoning with himself. 

_Already? I swear I had just bought a new one before you moved in_.

 _It’s, unfortunately, leaking water everywhere. I believe the knob is broken. Won’t turn off at all_.

_Alright. Can Anakin come in like an hour? Don’t want water damage._

_Yeah! An hour it is_.

Obi-Wan quickly picked up the entirety of his apartment, taking the trash out and spritzing Febreze everywhere. He would not have Anakin coming into his apartment looking the way it did last time, and he certainly wouldn’t be trying to eat dinner as quickly again either. 

After an hour he finally heard the knock on the door and the tell-tall “Maintenance!” being yelled from the hallway. 

“First the AC, now this?” Anakin laughed, putting his toolbox on the lid of the toilet, unclipping his tool belt, forcing his jeans to stay up by only the blessing of the gods and his hip bones. “Just can’t catch a break, can you!”

“Yeah it’s just,” Obi-Wan pushed the knob of the shower on even more. “It won’t turn off! I don’t understand.”

Anakin stared blankly at Obi-Wan, raising his eyebrow at him in slight mock.

“That’s because you’re turning it the wrong way,” he said flatly.

“No I’m not!” Obi-Wan shoved harder on it. “This is absolutely supposed to be off.”

Anakin laughed even more, unable to contain the giggles that slipped out. “How long have you lived here?”

“Like four months?”

“And you still don’t know how to work your own shower? I mean, don’t get me wrong, showers are straight Rubik’s cubes when it comes to getting them to work but come _on_.”

“I swear this has always been _off_.”

“Here, let me show you how your shower works,” Anakin laughed, coming to stand next to Obi-Wan and reach over his hand towards the shower knob.

Obi-Wan panicked, both from having Anakin so near him, but also because if he just shut it off and there was nothing to fix, Anakin would be walking straight out that door. So he did what any reasonable person in his position would do, and put his entire body weight down onto the handle, effectively breaking it off and spewing water into the basin of the shower. 

“Well _now_ it’s broken,” Anakin halfway giggled underneath his frown. “Good going… wait, what’s your name anyways?”

“Obi-Wan.”

“Good going, Obi-Wan. Anything _else_ you’d like to break for the day,” Anakin laughed. 

“Only if it gets you to stay longer,” he said under his breath, feeling the heat settle itself into his chest and threaten to crack it straight open. He could practically feel the outline of his ribs against his heart as it beat stupidly in his chest.

“What was that?” Anakin turned to smirk at him.

“Nothing! I said nothing, just mumbling to myself is all.”

Obi-Wan laughed nervously, watching Anakin strip himself of his shirt and his jeans, leaving him in nothing but a pair of thin boxers. That got him to stop laughing fairly quickly, staring at the outline of Anakin’s cock, and not discreetly at all. 

“See something you like?” Anakin looked up at him. “Wait, don’t answer that. I want it to be this mystery behind us. The handyman-apartment owner tension.”

Anakin’s smile widened as he saw Obi-Wan swallow, knowing he was pushing all the right buttons. If Obi-Wan wasn’t going to be discreet about the way he was eyeing Anakin, then Anakin wasn’t about to be discreet about pointing it out. 

“So what do you say, are you gonna hop in this bathtub with me, get absolutely soaking wet, and then pretend that there’s nothing going on here at all and let me go about my day?” Anakin questioned, stepping into the shallow pool of water, the showerhead pouring onto him in seconds, boxers soaked, water running down his face in lines that Obi-Wan could watch forever. 

“I promise,” Anakin started, leaning over the edge of the bathtub to grab one of his tools. “I don’t bite.”

Obi-Wan stripped himself of his pajama shirt and pants and got into the shower with Anakin, slightly cursing himself for how quickly this idea had gone exactly how he had wanted. 

**THREE**

“Maintenance!” Obi-Wan heard being called from behind the door. He hadn’t been expecting anyone, deeming that his last idea of breaking something was too mortifying to try again.

“Uh, wrong apartment!” Obi-Wan yelled back.

“Is this a Mister Obi-Wan’s residence?”

“Yes?”

“Routine work is necessary here. I’m going to need you to please open this door.”

Obi-Wan laughed, recognizing the fake poshness behind the voice finally, setting his book down on his coffee table and flinging open the door to see Anakin standing there, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“What are you doing here?” Obi-Wan smiled. He was happy to see him. Ecstatic even. Clearly the bathroom fiasco of Anakin slipping on the bathroom floor and finding himself in a _very_ promiscuous position under Obi-Wan was not enough to scare the man off. 

“Routine maintenance, like I said.”

“And what could possibly require routine maintenance here?”

“Uh… outlets. I need to check every outlet to ensure they’re grounded properly and functioning without, uh, malfunction.”

“Then by all means sir, come check these horrifying outlets,” Obi-Wan laughed with a dramatic bow to usher Anakin in. 

At first Obi-Wan decided he was just going to go back to reading. The man might have just wanted company again. After all, he never talked about having any friends in the city, so maybe he was just lonely, and at least he had his job as a really good excuse. 

Truly, Obi-Wan could have gotten a lot of good reading done. Amazing literature to sink into. That is, until he saw a hint of red lace poking out from the waistband of Anakin’s jeans as he was kneeling to look at an outlet that sat low on the wall. And his own face turned the same shade of red at realizing this man might not have entirely come over here just to check these outlets and leave. 

What mess did Obi-Wan get himself into? 

“An- ahem- Anakin, what in the absolute hell are you wearing?”

“It’s just my uniform,” Obi-Wan could hear the playfulness in his voice, knowing that his face was drawn up in a half-smirk or wide grin without even needing to see it. 

“Sure. Uniform. And tell me, does Qui-Gon _always_ have you wearing lace panties when you decide to come check the outlets?”

Anakin stood abruptly, moving to the kitchen to check the few outlets that were visible, pretending to be doing something though Obi-Wan could see he was doing absolutely nothing but staring at it for a few minutes. 

“It’s not necessarily required, but lace is so much more breathable.”

“Are you sure about that?” Obi-Wan laughed behind the spine of his book. 

“Absolutely. You should try it some time.”

Anakin walked towards Obi-Wan’s bedroom before Obi-Wan had time to stop him, remembering the atrocious state that it was in at the moment. 

“You need to clean your bedroom,” Anakin scolded, turning to look around at Obi-Wan who was right behind him, Obi-Wan pinning him up against the wall that he was just about to turn around and look at. 

“And you need to stop being such a tease.”

They held eyes for what felt like forever before Obi-Wan finally moved to kiss his neck, feather-light kisses trailed down his skin, making Anakin’s eyes roll back in his head slightly. He leaned his head to the side, giving Obi-Wan as much access to his skin as possible before it disappeared under the neckline of his shirt. Obi-Wan pulled one small groan from Anakin’s lips before he felt Anakin’s phone vibrate in his pocket beneath where Obi-Wan’s leg was pressed against him. 

“Damn, that’s gotta be Qui-Gon,” Anakin breathed out, shifting Obi-Wan off him to check his phone. “Yeah, I have a _real_ apartment to go fix now.”

“Can it wait?” Obi-Wan pleaded.

“Nope. Can’t lose this job. But hey, I could always repair your fire alarm. There’s plenty of reasons for me to come around.”

And with that Anakin left out the door, much to Obi-wan’s disapproval. He fished his phone out of his pocket angrily, sending text messages without really thinking about it, and thoroughly regretting when he read them later. 

_Thanks for cockblocking me Qui-Gon_. 

_Wait what? Hold on. Are you fucking my handyman?_

_They don’t call him handy for nothing._

_Good for you. Actually, I’m proud of you. But I swear, I’m not paying him to come over and fuck you._

**FOUR**

_Something’s broken_. Obi-Wan texted far too early into a Saturday morning. 

_Nothing’s broken but I’ll tell him you’re horny_. 

Obi-Wan laughed a bit at Qui-Gon’s text before immediately feeling a bit of shame. Qui-Gon would never let him renew his lease. No way. He was practically enabling a bad porno at his own property. 

“Maintenance!”

“It’s open!” Obi-Wan yelled, excited to hear Anakin’s voice again. 

“Please tell me why it is nine a.m. on a Saturday and I have,” Anakin yawned. “I have been summoned to your apartment by the exact text _Obi-Wan’s dick is broken go fix it_. Like, what kind of a relationship do you have with your landlord?”

“A far too personal one,” Obi-Wan grimaced. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

Obi-Wan popped a K-Cup into his Keurig, listening to it whirl to life as the water basins filled. The fresh aroma of coffee filled the room, kicking Anakin straight out of his sleepy state and into the wonderful morning haze of knowing coffee was coming his way. 

“Cream?”

“Nah, black is fine.”

He set the mug in front of Anakin, watching him eagerly take a sip of it, most likely knowing it was hot but still burning his tongue anyways. Clearly, he wasn’t a fast learner, as he kept taking small sips, complaining it was hot, and then taking another sip again. Obi-Wan laughed, knowing the state of some people before their morning coffee was ridiculous sometimes. 

“So, what is it this time?” Anakin asked.

“You said you’d check the fire alarms. Can you start with the one over the door frame there?” Obi-Wan pointed.

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” Anakin said, quite puzzled by the request for that specific one. 

Obi-Wan dragged over a chair for him to stand on to make sure he could reach. Anakin might have been a full six foot man, but even the door frame was too tall for him to reach over. As it should be, though. Obi-Wan could only laugh thinking about short door frames and how many Anakin must have hit his head on in his time working. 

Anakin stood on the chair, laughing as Obi-Wan walked by and slapped his ass jokingly. 

“Next time, harder,” Anakin laughed out, much to Obi-Wan’s enjoyment. Oh, he’d absolutely slap that ass harder, and he’d hope to do it even more if he’d let him. 

Obi-Wan came around to the front of Anakin, standing just underneath him, looking up and just barely seeing his face from under the doorframe. 

“Hello there,” Anakin smiled. 

“That feels like my line,” Obi-Wan laughed. “I’m the one always saying that.”

“Well, I stole it, just this once. Can I help you?”

“I do sure hope so,” Obi-Wan said, tentatively reaching out to the button of Anakin’s pants that were just at face level with him.

“I don’t think so, mister!”

“I don’t think so like _I don’t think I want that_ or as in _this feels like an OSHA violation_.”

Anakin laughed, biting his lip as he nodded at Obi-Wan. “Ok, go ahead. But if I fall off this chair I’m filling for whatever benefits I have.”

“Or I could just nurse you back to health here. No need to ever leave.”

“And what if you find you hate me,” Anakin watched Obi-Wan pull his loose jeans and boxers down just enough to free his half hard cock. “What if you find my cock boring.”

Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around Anakin’s length, feeling as Anakin slowly hardened. 

“Oh I don’t think I’m going to get bored of your cock Anakin,” Obi-Wan wrapped his lips around the head, slowly working his mouth up and down his length. 

Anakin was barely coherent pretending to fix this damn fire alarm. He was entirely sure Obi-Wan didn’t understand that the second he finally put the thing back together the alarm would go back off and scare everyone half to death. But he also wasn’t about to put it back together anytime soon, especially if it meant Obi-Wan’s hot mouth stayed wrapped around him even longer. 

He rested his arms against the doorframe, one holding the case of the fire alarm. He looked down between his arms to see the sight of Obi-Wan, red-lipped with spit drooling out the sides of his mouth, taking as much as his cock as possible. He was so close, watching as Obi-Wan finally fluttered his eyes up at him and hollowed his cheeks, the suction pulling a moan straight from him. 

He felt the familiar warmth of his oncoming orgasm, the muscles in his lower stomach growing tighter, so close to the edge that would have him shuddering in pleasure. At a particularly strong suck from Obi-Wan he reflexively clenched his hands, hitting the test button on the fire alarm, and sending the sound of it shrieking through the apartment. 

Obi-Wan practically jumped back in surprise, scared half to death, and Anakin was instantly jolted out of his state of mind, covering one of his ears with his free hand. 

“Well, that’s one way to tell me to stop,” Obi-Wan half laughed and half yelled over the fire alarm.

“No, you were fantastic!” Anakin yelled. 

“What was that?!”

“I said!” the fire alarm suddenly went silent in Anakin’s hand, leaving Anakin screaming into the now too quiet space. “You give head really well!”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan laughed, the air suddenly missing the intimacy of before and being replaced with shades of embarrassment and anxiety. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome. I uh, I better go.” Anakin said, quickly replacing the fire alarm cover only to let the shrill shriek of it fill the apartment again. He zipped himself up, stepped off the chair, and replaced it back at Obi-Wan’s dining room table all before it even stopped. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah,” Obi-Wan said as Anakin made his way to the door. “Thanks again?”

“No problem,” Anakin gave Obi-Wan a short smile before dashing down the stairs.

**FIVE**

“Maintenance!”

Obi-Wan opened the door to see Anakin, shirtless with grease covering his hands and arms, wiping his brow from the slight sweat that covered it. 

“And what could you be fixing for me today?” Obi-Wan joked. 

“I was just down the street. But now, I’d like to fix something for myself, but I need your help,” Anakin smiled, a devilish grin covering his face as he entered Obi-Wan’s apartment, shutting the door behind him. 

“And what would that be?” 

“I need you to let me fix this insatiable hunger and fuck you. Now.” Anakin growled into Obi-Wan’s ears before pinning him against the wall.

“I think that’s something I can fix.”

Anakin was already tearing at Obi-Wan’s shirt, desperately trying to get him out of the pajama shirt and bottoms he wore. He had been hard his entire walk over here, even if it was short, and he was not about to wait any longer to fuck into this ridiculously hot man that was haunting his every waking moment and every dream. 

Finally, once Obi-Wan had kicked his pants away from himself, sliding them across the floor, Anakin put his hands under his things, picking him up, pinning him between the wall and himself. Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around Anakin’s waist, feeling Anakin’s hands come up and grab his ass as they kissed. Obi-Wan lopped his hand around Anakin’s neck, pulling him into their kiss more, slipping his tongue inside his mouth as he felt Anakin’s cock rub against his ass. 

It wasn’t until Anakin wrapped a hand around Obi-Wan’s cock that reality spun back into his brain.

Grease.

“No Anakin. You’re filthy,” he laughed.

“It’s just grease.”

“And you are _not_ getting it all over my apartment. Shower. Now.”

Anakin let Obi-Wan down, watching as the man walked to the bathroom door, noticing his own greasy handprints on Obi-Wan’s ass, marked as his own. Oh, how he would die to have his handprints over more of that man before they got into the damned shower. Then he’d have to mark him with bruises and bites, both of them letting the other know who they belonged to. 

As soon as Obi-Wan turned on the water, he leaned back against the sink vanity, beckoning Anakin to him with two fingers, pointing to the floor. 

“Knees,” he said.

“Who’s being greedy now,” Anakin smirked, kneeling in front of Obi-Wan and opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out slightly. 

Obi-Wan put the tip of his cock right at the entrance of Anakin’s mouth, looking down at him. “Suck.”

That’s all Anakin needed to wrap his lips around him, working his way down Obi-Wan’s length slowly. He curled his tongue around his length, working to find anything that would get a beautiful moan or grunt to fall from Obi-Wan’s mouth. Finally, Obi-Wan fisted Anakin’s hair, pushing into his mouth and making Anakin gag. 

“So pretty for me. Do you want me to fuck that mouth of yours?” Obi-Wan purred, pulling Anakin’s hair and forcing him to look up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Please,” he moaned out. 

Anakin wrapped his mouth back around Obi-Wan’s cock, tears welling at the corner of his eyes as Obi-Wan fucked into him, hitting the back of his throat repeatedly and giving him just enough time to come off and breath. His greasy hands were digging prints into Obi-Wan’s hips and ass, a smear of markings claiming him as his own. It was beautiful, being fucked into mercilessly, completely at another man’s power. But eventually, staring up at Obi-Wan made Anakin desperate to take over, get back the control he loved so much to play with.

He pulled his head back, pushing Obi-Wan’s hips forward until he was just kneeling before him, a mess of swollen lips and spit covering his mouth. 

“Now it’s your turn,” Anakin grinned, standing up and pushing Obi-Wan back onto the vanity counter, careful not to let his head hit the mirror. “Don’t think you’re getting away so easily.”

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan’s hips off the counter just slightly, putting his legs over his shoulders, pulling Obi-Wan’s cheeks apart and licking a stipe up his crack. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Obi-Wan moaned out, shifting just slightly to be comfortable against the cold marble coutnertop.

Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan, tongue circling the ring of muscle, leaving just long enough to bite the flesh of Obi-Wan’s ass and suck a small bruise into it. He already had Obi-Wan a moaning mess in mere seconds, loving the sounds he made as he licked at his hole. Slowly, he pressed his tongue in, Obi-Wan rocking back against him, softly whining out for more. 

“I thought you wanted me clean first,” Anakin finally said, pulling away from Obi-Wan, coming to stand between his legs as the bathroom was finally filled with steam.

Obi-Wan looked down at the grease handprints that littered his legs, the way they wrapped around his thighs. They were absolutely beautiful, and he wasn’t entirely keen on washing away the marks quite yet. Maybe grease wasn’t half bad."

“If you don’t get in that shower,” Anakin whispered into Obi-Wan’s ear as he bit his earlobe. “I won’t fuck you mindless.”

Almost comically Obi-Wan jumped into the shower, adjusting the temperature to keep it from scalding Anakin’s skin. Anakin smiled at the fact that after their first adventure in this shower, Obi-Wan had gotten a bath mat to keep from falling again. 

Water fell between their faces as Obi-Wan furiously kissed Anakin again, coming down to grab his cock, pulling him between them before Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s cock, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths at each twist of their wrist. 

Finally, Anakin spun Obi-Wan around, pushing him forward to grab onto the towel bar. Anakin pushed down on Obi-Wan’s back slightly, forcing him into the small arch a tiny bit more, before leaning over his back slightly and kissing along his spine. 

Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s finger teasing him, making him rock back slightly to try and get Anakin in him. He was so needy, so desperate for anything. It had been years since he had been properly fucked and there was no fire alarm or text message in the world that was going to take this from him. 

He felt Anakin push his first finger in and Obi-Wan moaned loudly into the room, his head leaning forward. He felt the water droplets falling from Anakin’s hair onto his back, each one a new point of warmth to focus on as Anakin pushed his finger in and out of Obi-Wan, curling it up just slightly to try and find that bundle of nerves. 

“More. Anakin more please,” he moaned out. 

Anakin obeyed, slowly pushing another finger into Obi-Wan’s heat, the water helping relax Obi-Wan and making Anakin’s job easier. Obi-Wan started fucking himself back on Anakin’s fingers.

“Oh don’t tell me it’s been that long, hmmm?” Anakin spoke into the skin of Obi-Wan’s back, the breath sending shivers up his spine. “Have you not been properly fucked in so long you have to fuck back on my fingers? So needy for release you can’t even wait for my cock to be seated deep inside of you?”

Anakin scissored his fingers inside Obi-Wan before finally adding a third, the stretch enough to make Obi-Wan almost come from that alone. It wasn’t until Anakin’s finger finally found his prostate that he was seeing stars, the pleasure alone pulling his first orgasm out of him, spilling onto the shower floor in a panting, heaving mess. 

“I- I’m sorry I-”

“Oh don’t apologize. I _love_ watching you fall apart,” Anakin said, giving Obi-Wan a few seconds to catch his breath. “But I’d like to fuck you before this shower runs cold.”

“Please,” Obi-Wan begged, still not entirely finished. He had been through three long months of this man coming into his apartment and being tormented. There was no way he was leaving this shower without being fucked too.

“Awh, my pretty handprints are gone,” Anakin said, lining his cock up with Obi-Wan’s hole, slowly pushing in as he held onto the shower rod. “I’ll have to mark you some other way.”

Anakin snaked a hand around Obi-Wan’s chest once he finally had his cock all the way into Obi-Wan, letting him adjust a bit before bringing Obi-Wan’s chest up flush to his. Obi-Wan’s hand came to rest next to Anakin's on the shower bar as he slowly moved his hips back, pulling out of Obi-Wan until just the tip was seated in him before pushing slowly back into him. 

“It’s been a while but that doesn’t mean I want you to be nice about it,” Obi-Wan moaned. “Harder.”

A guttural growl escaped Anakin’s mouth as he pushed up into Obi-Wan before biting hard into the muscle of Obi-Wan’s shoulder, kissing it softly after he saw his own teeth marks. He moved his way up to Obi-Wan’s neck, licking the small streams of water that cascaded down his skin as he sucked small bruises, the beautiful purple forming underneath each spot becoming such a stunning visual shock against his pale skin and smattering of freckles. 

“Fuck you’re tight. You feel amazing,” Anakin said, fucking harder into Obi-Wan until they were both just a mess of moans, their sounds barely being covered by the falling water. 

“Harder,” Obi-Wan whined out again. “Use me like I’m a fucking toy, I don’t care just, harder.”

The sound of the shower, both men moaning out each other’s names, and Anakin’s hips hitting against Obi-Wan’s ass were the only thing filling Obi-Wan’s apartment. Finally, it was what both of them had wanted since the first time they found themselves in this exact same shower, and they weren’t about to let it go to waste. 

“Fuck I’m gonna come,” Anakin said, pulling out of Obi-Wan before he could object, coming all over the shower floor, holding onto the shower bar for dear life. 

As they both caught their breath they realized the shower water had started to go cold. _If only someone had the manners to let their partner come too,_ Obi-Wan thought, reaching around Anakin to turn the water off before digging his teeth into the junction where Anakin’s neck met his shoulder, earning a small whine from him. He moved down his chest, sucking Anakin’s nipple into his mouth, earning another moan from Anakin as he came out of his blissed state, wrapping a hand around Obi-Wan’s head before Obi-Wan finally moved away from him, kneading both of his nipples between his fingers. 

“Now, you’ve just been very bad. Finishing without letting me come? Hmm, that’s not polite,” Obi-Wan locked eyes with Anakin, noticing how Anakin’s brain was already firing with the possibilities of that statement. “Now, I want you head down, ass up in that bedroom by the time I dry off. It’s your turn to show me how you really are the good boy you said you were the first time you came over here.”

And with that Anakin was already scurrying out of the bathroom, leaving puddles as he grabbed the nearest towel he could see, and slid across the floor to the bedroom.

**BONUS**

“Maintenance!” Obi-Wan heard being called from the other side of the door. 

Perfect timing. He had texted earlier that morning that his in-unit dryer had broken and could really use a good fix. Well, maybe not the last part, but he had at least said it was broken. 

“Come in!” He yelled. 

He heard the side door open, smiling at the plan he had already made up. He was in, perhaps, the smallest towel he could possibly find in his apartment, reaching over the side of the top-loading dryer, pretending to look at whatever he wanted to claim was broken in it. His ass was hanging out perfectly from the towel, the edge of it flipped up to give Anakin a perfect show as he rounded the corner. 

“Obi-Wan, what in hell,” he heard a very unfamiliar voice say.

Quickly he jumped back from the dryer to see that, no, Anakin was not the one to come today. Rather, Qui-Gon had shown up with a ridiculous pink tool belt that looked very much like it had never been used, and the dryer’s manual tucked underneath his arm. 

“I uh… I just.. It’s broken and…”

“It’s getting far too expensive to send Anakin up here to fix things for you, so I figured I’d come. Didn’t realize y’all were really like _this_ ,” Qui-Gon looked everywhere but Obi-Wan until he was finally straightened up, the towel still far too short for either man to be comfortable looking at. 

“Oh, so Anakin’s not coming around anymore?” Obi-Wan felt his heart drop in his chest. He knew at some point there was no way he could keep making up excuses for the man to come over. It was a silly fantasy he was playing out that he’d have to end eventually.

“Yeah, no more hot handyman Anakin. But hey, he did ask me to give you his number. Just, for hell’s sake text him yourself. If I had to send one more booty text on behalf of you I was going to vomit.”

Qui-Gon handed Obi-Wan a slip of paper with Anakin’s number on it before walking right out the door, knowing there was absolutely nothing to fix here. Obi-Wan picked up his phone, punching the number in, and opening up a new text message. 

_Hey it’s Obi-Wan! You know, 8108 Temple St. Apt 2?_

_Hey cutie. ;) Glad Qui-Gon gave you my number. So I was wondering: dinner? My place? Can’t promise I won’t need your help fixing my fire alarm just above the door frame._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed the bonus most of all. Someone very particular in my life requested it and I just had to do something for them. I hope said requestee liked it. Also this is my first time writing some switchy/verse boys. It's been on my list of things to try writing so why not try it with a super porny trope!
> 
> Come scream at me about the worst thing that's ever broken in your place on[ tumblr](https://xeniaraven.tumblr.com).


End file.
